Waiting For the End to Come
by Ronnie West
Summary: Sequel to my other story 'The Concept of Strange'. Don't need to read it, you'll get along just fine. *ahem* Prince Gumball is kidnapped by a stranger. But this isn't just any stranger. Marshall must save Gumball, but will he ever be the same? What will this 'stranger' have in mind? *not a song fic*
1. Chapter 1

**You guys have requested a sequel, so here it is :D. S'not much yet, but… yeah… So I'll shut up, you may read…**

* * *

_prologue: Marshall_

I never thought when I had just had him all to myself, he would disappear… One night, he finally gives in and tells me that he loves me, the next he's gone. _Where. Who._ All of these thoughts suppress my mind, forcing me to think about nothing else.

_Breaking News! Prince Gumball has been kidnapped! No one knows who the kidnapper is yet, but soon our beloved Gumball must come back to us!_

_ Our _is a strong word. I've never liked it. I've enjoyed these things to myself. It's selfish, but I'm like that. Like how I had taken Prince Gumball away from Fionna. I know it's wrong, and I probably shattered her heart into tiny pieces, but I'm too selfish and dense to care.

My wounds bleed. Where I was bitten by my mother, turning me into this forsaken monster. I guess it's my way of crying. The moon light would've been just enough to make me burn ever so slightly, but I resist it. Looking out the window, I wonder where he could be. Had death taken him over yet…? I shake my head. Who would do such a thing…?

* * *

_Gumball_

I'd never really thought much about death as a kid. I never thought that I would die. When I found it was possible, it scared me, so I didn't think about it. Here I am though, being drugged then dragged into this old cellar. The figure that forced chloroform into my system is gone now, but I know he's around somewhere. He has to be.

I bring a hand up to my head. "_Ow._" I groan, wincing. I feel a sticky liquid. Nearly dried blood. I scratch it off, only to make fresh blood gush out. Giving up, I let my hand fall to my side as I tremble in a corner. Everything hurts. Everything aches. Every time I move, I hear a _snap_ in my joints. I move my neck to the side, earning a parade of cracks. To the other side, it's even worse.

Suddenly, the figure reappears, turning on the bright lights. I shrink back into the corner, clutching my knees, trembling, coughing.

"Ah, you're awake." He says casually. I identify his face. Blonde messy hair. Barely a stubble. Blue eyes. Pale skin. _Fangs_. He wears a black vest with a dress shirt under it and dark jeans with black converse. "Should I introduce myself?" he asks, gathering his glasses by the temple and sliding them over the bridge of his nose. "My name is Cyrius Moore. I guess you could call me Cyr, though I prefer my real name."

"W-w-why did you kidnap me…?" I ask, covering my face in protection.

"For my brother, Marshall."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMM! Well, this is an EXCEPTIONALLY short chapter, but it's a prologue, so don't kill me. I'll have more chapters:3. I'm even interested in what's going to happen, even though it's already planned out in my head… Ah well, **


	2. Chapter 2

***feels so loved* I can't get over the fact that all of you guys wanted a sequel~. I left the last part of the story at a confuzzling part, so I guess I should continue then, eh~?**

* * *

_gumball _

Marshall's brother. Marshall had a brother…? I couldn't imagine him having a sibling. He seems like he would be more independent… "Cyrius…?" I murmured, looking up at him curiously. "W-what did you kidnap _me_ for…?"

Cyrius only looked down at me, growling slightly. "I know he loves you with all of his very soul. More than he loves himself." He clenched his fists. "He put me in the Nightosphere for god knows how long…" he said through gritted teeth. "I want to make him hurt. I want to make him hurt so badly that he might kill himself." Cyrius smirked, helping me to my feet. "That is why you are here." In a flash, he tilts my neck to the side, exposing me. I could feel his breath against my skin. It was oddly cold. He opened his mouth widely and bit down.

I scream as loud as I possibly can. God, it _hurt_. But wait, something was being injected. I grip his hair and try to pull him away, but he won't budge. "_S-STOP!"_ I scream, my throat beginning to feel raw. I feel my muscles numb. Every part of my body has been literally frozen over, beyond the point of hypothermia. I shiver as my body freezes in place. I whimper a little, causing my throat to explode with pain.

He finally let's go of me, spitting out some clear substance on the floor. I shrink to the floor, gripping my neck. My passages have closed. I begin to cough violently, scarring my neck further. I continue to cough until I see blood splatter on the floor below me.

"Don't worry." Cyrius says casually, tapping his foot on the ground. "Choking is normal. Just don't die, alright?"

His words pierce through my ears. God, I can hear everything now. Water dripping from a leak, a mouse moving through the grass outside, the sound of the mildest wind. I cover my ears. "St-stay silent!" I beg, earning more pain.

"Shh… It's only beginning. Hold on for thirty more seconds, okay?"

My head pounds rapidly. My lips crack over from the cold of my body. There's a strange stinging inside my chest. In a matter of seconds there's an earsplitting ringing and everything stops. I choke on the air that returns to my lungs. I look at my hand. I'm nearly a glowing white. There's a burning pain in my throat. "W-what's happening to me…?" I murmur, my ears no longer throbbing in pain.

Cyrius grinned and hugged himself. "Good job, me!" he nearly shouted. "I've transformed you into one of us. A vampire. How's it feel?"

"Hurts…" I say, falling over on my side. "It's so cold…"

"I know, get used to it. You'll be like this for eternity. I wonder how Marshall will react…" Cyrius helped me up, keeping a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you can go back to him now."

I shiver and begin floating as soon as the thought crosses my mind.

"Ah, look what I've created!" Cyrius grinned. "I'm your master by the way. You'll have to do what I say, no matter what."

I don't hear him, though. I've already broken the roof and flew as high as I could go, searching for Marshall's house in the air. My glasses far from my nose and I watch them plummet. Just in that time of distraction, I begin to fall, blood beginning to pour from the bite. "Vampire, huh?" I whisper as I plummet to the earth. Even without my glasses, I can see everything perfectly. 20/20 vision. My back impacts the earth, something that would've killed me before, but everything's just fine. I lift myself off of the ground, convincing myself I have to find Marshall.

* * *

"W…w…what happened…?" Marshall stammered as he opened the door to let me inside his house.

"Your 'brother' turned me." I glare up at him with my new red eyes. "I'm like you guys now."

"L-like us…?"

* * *

**Eh. Nother short chapter. Oh well! I'll make up for it by uploading some new ones… Anyways, reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN THAT ANYWAY, you clever devil :D. So anyways, guess what? I totally get to go to Canada in the near future. You jelly? And I'm gonna get a hamster named Senior Antonio Nibbles. Fuck logic, I'm gonna pretend that Marshall's only like in his twenties.**

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago_

When Marshall was born, he was bitten by his mother. He barely survived, though he was a very stubborn baby. What Marshall didn't know, is that he had a brother only three years older than him. Though they barely got along, they were still brothers.

Cyrius Moore had taken his father's last name instead of his mother's. He was born with bright red hair – not orange, but literally red. Over the years, it had turned darker, but still had a red hue to it. He was born with his eyes white, which concerned everyone, but after the age of twenty, his eyes began to turn a deep red. He was also born with an odd marking on his wrists that looked like a tattoo. It was a square with a slash crossed off of it.

Little ten year old Marshall was very daring, he even had killed a few animals in the forest before, but we won't get into that right now.

Climbing up a tree was hard. Though Cyrius had shown him a thousand times, Marshall could never find himself to master the skill. "Cyr, I'm done, seriously. Let's do something else. This is too freakin' hard."

Cyrius growled at the nickname Marshall had given him. "Stop trying to wriggle your way out of this too. I'm worried about you. You were born with that innocent face. Someone could easily snatch you at any time." He blew his red hair from his eyes and perched himself on a branch thirty feet above Marshall, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk. "You'll never become a great vampire if you keep wimping out of everything."

Marshall pouted and crossed his little arms. "Why are you dressed like that anyways…? That's no attire to be climbing trees in, now is it?"

"A vest and a dress shirt?" Cyrius smiled and looked down at his young brother. "You never know what kind of situation you'd be in when you would have to use your skills, you know." And with that, Cyrius stood on the branch, simply walking across it, pushing leaves out of his way.

"H-hey! Cyr! Don't go too far, you'll fall!" Marshall yelled up at him, tapping his foot on the ground nervously.

Cyrius looked down at him and winked. "That, my brother," He paused as he straightened his tie. "Is exactly what I plan to do." Then he jumped off of the branch, plummeting head first to the ground below.

"Gah!" Marshall yelped, rushing over to the other side of the pine tree to help his brother. "Don't worry, Cyr! I'll catch you!" Marshall extending his arms to catch his brother, who only smirked and him.

"Just watch." He murmured. As he was inches from Marshall's fingers, he abruptly stopped, just floating there, lounging and laying on his back in the air. "Cool, huh?"

"Eh?" Marshall squeaked, looking at the sibling above him. "H-how are you doing that?"

"You just have to concentrate, little one." He extended a hand toward his little brother and ruffled his hair. "The more of a headache you get, the better."

"What are you even training for anyway, Cyr?"

"Don't call me that, it's unprofessional. Call me Cyrius."

"Nope! Sounds like too much like 'serious'. I don't like it when you're serious, either. It's boring!" Marshall complained, jabbing a finger into his brother's side in irritation. "Why can't you ever have just a _little_ fun once and a while, bro? You get the feeling of not showering for days at a time. It's awesome."

Cyrius looked at his brother with a blank expression and floated a few feet away from him. "That is disgusting."

* * *

Marshall snuggled into bed with Hambo, his beloved teddy bear who's had much too many beatings in the past. "I'll fix you tomorrow, Hambo…" Marshall said with a loud yawn, snuggling Hambo further. "You needa stop getting broken though. It's a pain, you know!"

_"Dammit!" _A scream called from outside, and there was a sudden flash of lightening that cracked over him like a whip.

Crying out in surprise, Marshall jumped out of bed, only to be tripped by his blanket. "Owowowowow!" he complained, hauling himself up. Weird, it wasn't raining. Not a cloud in the sky. He opened his window and looked outside. Cyrius was reading a book and chanting something. "Cyr… What are you doing…?" Marshall grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes.

He ran outside, still in his tee shirt and pajama pants. "Cyr! What are you doing?" Marshall yelled over the repeated slashes of lightening.

"Shut up!" Cyrius screamed back, chanting something in Latin after. "I'm trying to catch some souls, here! They say that you can do it from a long distance if you do this chant!" More shrill shouted in Latin invaded Marshall's ears.

"You…you would take people's souls from them…?" Marshall screeched above the wind and cracks of lightening. "You'd kill them, Cyr!"

_"Hush!_ You'll scare the souls away!" More shouting.

Marshall tackled his brother with force. "Stop this at once, Cyr!" He yelled, struggling to keep his brother down.

Cyrius stopped struggling, looking up at his brother with a devious grin. "You think you're too good to be a vampire? Vampires are vile evil creatures that don't give a shit if anyone's harmed because of their actions!" his brother hissed in his face, a grin continuing to dance on his lips. "Selfish! That's what we are! That's what you'll be. Nothing but a waste of space. So stop giving yourself the false illusion of being good!"

"T-that's not true…" Marshall whimpered, loosening his grip slightly. "N-not all of us are bad. Some vampires are actually quite nice. I know this. I think I'm nice…"

Cyrius laughed loudly and pushed his brother off of him in his moment of weakness. "You're weak, Marshall." He grinned, kneeling over him. "You care too much. Your soul isn't meant to care or love. You were born to be used for evil and nothing more…"

"Cyr, you've gone mad…!" Marshall yelled. "Don't make me do what must be done, Cyr!"

Cyrius simply ignored his smaller brother and continued to shout above the wind.

"That's it!" Marshall screeched. He gathered a stick and drew a smiley face in the dirt and ran to the porch to find a cup of bug's milk. He ran over to the smiley face and poured it all over it. _"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"_

Cyrius looked back at him in horror, giving him a look that was full of sadness and regret. "Marshall… how could you do this…" was the last thing he said before he was pulled into the Nightosphere with a shrill scream, as if he were being stabbed.

Marshall huffed and tears streamed down his face. He sobbed loudly.

"M-Marshall, darling? What's wrong?" His mother's name called from the porch. She dashed down to her son and hugged him close. "What happened, darling? Where's your brother?"

"M-mom…" Marshall cried, burying his face in his mother's stomach. "Cyr was evil, mom…"

"Cyrius? Evil?" His mother stared down at him in confusion and shock. She shook her head. "What happened, baby?"

Marshall trembled and clutched his mother's nightgown. "H-he wanted to take souls, mom. He wanted to kill thousands of poor beings. I had to stop him, mom. I had to. I sent him into the Nightosphere."

"Oh, honey…" she said quietly, delicately threading her hands through her son's black hair. "Y-you did what had to be done. I would have probably done the same thing, baby…" she knelt down and hugged her son, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't blame you, Marshall…"

Marshall sniveled and wiped his face. "Y-you d-don't…?"

"Of course not, baby…" she whispered soothingly, kissing her son's ear lightly. "I will always love you, no matter what you do… If Cyrius was evil, then you did what had to be done, and I don't blame you for doing what a grown up would've."

"T-thank you, mommy…" Marshall sniffled, a fresh coat of tears trickling down his cheeks. Right now, he didn't care how this made him look. All he cared about was that he and his mother were safe. The only one left who had actually made a difference in his life. He clutched the back of her nightgown tightly and continued to sob. "I love you, mommy…"

"I love you too, Marshall…"

* * *

**And there you go! Now I can go sleep:o… Epicness. Alright… Well, review. REVIEW, DAMMIT. SHOW ME THAT YOU CARE. Q~Q *cries in corner* Alright thanks~!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO MANY OTHER STORIES… HAND CRAMPS… OH LAWD. Is this what pain tastes like…?~ LOLS. Total Drama reference. So anyderp, I guess I shoulder prolly start writing again to my lovely viewers~ *blows kisses to* LET ME LOVE YOU.**

**Warning: INCEST. (I'm going to Hell. ._.)**

* * *

_Twelve Years Ago_

Cyrius leaned against the tree, silently nodded at the smaller boy. Marshall had always been a little slow at times. He was afraid of heights. Deathly afraid of them. "I'm teaching you to face your fears, Marshall. Now come here." Cyrius ordered in a stern tone of voice, patting the tree.

"I…" Marshall stuttered, taking a step back. Water glistened from his hair, for he'd just got done taking a shower when his brother suddenly made him go outside. "I don't think I can! I'll never use these skills, Cyr!" Marshall cried, those lips pouting at Cyrius. "Why do we have to do it now, anyways? Why not later!" he complained, hugging himself. "I'm cold…"

Cyrius sighed and chuckled. His brother could rant on and on about all the useless things in the world and then complain. Ah, how great it was to have a little brother to teach sometimes. "It's better to do it now while the moisture is in your skin. Your skin is more vulnerable and more likely to get cut, causing you to be swift and careful. It's also good for cooling your skin if it gets humid up there."

"B-but I don't like pain, Cyrius…" the boy whimpered quietly, stepping towards his brother. "Do I really have to…?"

"Yes." Cyrius said sternly, furrowing his eyebrows together and sighing dramatically. "If you do well, you'll receive a reward in the near future when you go to bed, alright…?"

Marshall's eyes lit up at the word 'reward'. He grinned and nodded ecstatically at his brother. "Alright! I'll do it, Cyr! I'll climb the damn tree and show it everything I've got! You just tell me what to do, Cyr." Marshall said excitedly, pointing up into the tree. "I'll show this bitch what I've got!"

Cyrius laughed and climbed swiftly up the tree, grabbing onto the bark and ripping it slightly for something for his little brother to stand on. "Just grab onto the bark and use your shoes to gain some friction.

Marshall barely gave any of his attention and began climbing behind his brother, giving small grunting noises as he hauled himself. Cyrius had already perched himself on the branch of a tree, his legs locking around the branch.

He watched his little brother. Though he was merely twelve, muscles were already forming at his biceps and calves. He was also getting taller. Five foot two. His torso was a little wide, that childish tilt at his shoulders still visible. His skin was pale and creamy, like other vampires. His voice still had a high ring to it, much like a child's. He never even noticed that the boy had already perched himself beside him.

"I did it, Cyr." Marshall grinned, his voice sounding kind of on edge. "Can we stop now though…? I don't like the way that the tree bark feels…" Marshall rubbed his arm and pouted to himself, staring at the house in front of them. They were perched at least ten feet high above the ground.

Cyrius patted Marshall's back gently, smiling. "You did a good job, but we still have some more climbing to do." Cyrius pointed to his hands. "My palms are numb, so I can't feel the bark much." Cyrius motioned toward his fingertips. "You want to get the skin to feel rough, so you have some sort of defense against the tree. Kind of like if you play guitar, the tips of your fingers begin to numb."

Cyrius nodded, his interest caught at the word 'guitar'. "Hey, Cyr. Do you play guitar or any instrument…?" He asked, grinning at him.

"I'll answer your question if you call me by my name." He said simply, looking at the child with a blank expression. "'Cyr' does not reach the correct qualifications."

"Cyrius." He said dramatically, as if it were a punishment. "Do you play guitar? You could totally teach me, bro…!"

"Of course I do," Cyrius said, smiling lightly. "Please use proper English, as well. It's not polite to call me 'bro' or 'brosef'." Cyrius scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. "'Brother' is a good term, I suppose. I'm fine with it." Actually, Cyrius enjoyed it when Marshall would call him those names, just because it was what made him stand up. What made him special. It's just that he didn't like nicknames. He especially enjoyed the name his mother gave him and wouldn't like it to be shortened, just because it was a mouthful.

"Whatever, whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. "You sound like an old man, you know. You're sixteen~! You should be out with friends and burning shit down!"

"Language…!" Cyrius scolded, smacking Marshall's forehead. "Besides, I'm a vampire. I can't just go around and make friends, silly. Half this world's population is deathly afraid of vampires, you know…"

Marshall grinned and nudged him in the side. "C'mon. There're other worlds, you know!" He grinned a bit more. "Like the Nightosphere! I hear that place is so cool!"

Cyrius quickly shook his head. "That place…" he said softly. "That place is Hell for vampires. It's like being restrained for your entire life. Never go there, Marshall. Promise me that." He said strictly, looking at Marshall.

Marshall kept that goofy grin on his face and nodded. "I promise, Cyr!"

Cyrius smiled lightly and ruffled Marshall's hair. "Now then," he said. "Shall we climb some trees…?"

"Fuck yeah!" Marshall yelled ecstatically.

Cyrius rolled his eyes. It wasn't even necessary to scold him if he would just forget about it after a couple minutes, right? He quickly jumped above Marshall and latched onto the tree with no problems, climbing up it further until he was no longer in Marshall's line of vision.

"Cyr?" Marshall shouted, worried. "Are you okay?" there was a small rustle, some leaves falling, one landing on Marshall's forehead as he looked up for Cyrius. "P-please answer…!" He shouted, his voice beginning to sound desperate.

"Come find me, Marshall!" Cyrius yelled. "I am fine!"

Marshall slowly got up, latching onto the tree for support. He ripped the bark slightly as he climbed, having a platform for his feet. He slowly made his way up, grabbing onto small branches from time to time to hoist himself up further. He yelped quietly as he lost his balance, but quickly pulled himself up again, determined to find his brother up in the tree. "Marco!" he shouted, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Polo!" Cyrius shouted back. It sounded like he was climbing up further, though his voice sounded a little closer to Marshall than it did before. "I'm up here, Marshall, come find me!"

Marshall paused for a moment. "Jerk!" he cried out, climbing faster. "You have to stay put! It isn't fair if you just-"

"Don't shout at me!" Cyrius instructed, not sounding exasperated at all. "You'll wear out your lungs! Just focus on climbing, okay?"

Marshall said nothing and continued to climb, his limbs burning and trembling with exhaustion. "Please stop climbing…!" he whined, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "I'll fall if I go on…!"

Cyrius sighed and stopped climbing, sitting on one of the branches. "Okay! But you must come find me, Marshall!"

After a couple more minutes of climbing, Marshall finally reached Cyrius, sitting next to him and huffing, wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"You did well, Marshall." Cyrius patted his little brother's back, smiling a little. "Now, let me see your hand, alright?"

Marshall nodded and reached out his hands, opening his palms. There were a few cuts and scrapes at where the skin had peeled away, but no bleeding or major scabs. Cyrius grinned. "Wow," he murmured, examining his hands. "You might be more cut out for this than I am, Marshall…"

Marshall grinned, looking up at him and retracting his hands. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Cyrius smiled. "The first time I climbed as much as you did, my hands had welts for days. They swelled up a little too. Mom had to do most of everything for me. Feed me, help me with homework. Stuff similar to that."

* * *

That night, Marshall snuggled in his bed, his hands burning slightly from the climbing. He snuggled Hambo close to his chest, smiling brightly. Bonding with his brother was one of his favorite things to do.

Cyrius peeked his head in the room. "Are you awake, Marshall…?" he asked quietly, trying not stir him if he was asleep.

"No…" Marshall whispered back, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It's late, Cyr. What's wrong?"

Cyrius said nothing and pinned Marshall back down on the bed. "To give you your reward, of course." He said simply, a blank expression on his face.

Marshall laughed awkwardly, looking up at him in worry, struggling under him. "P-please get off me, okay…? I just want to go to sleep, alright…?"

Cyrius rolled his eyes and crashed his lips into Marshalls, forming a forced and bruising kiss. Marshall whined a little in protest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to pull away. Cyrius pulled away after a few seconds, staring at him, that same blank expression on his face.

"Why…" Marshall murmured, his eyes wide with fear and his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Cyr, why'd you do that…?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"That's what you do when you love someone, Marshall." He sat up for a moment, pulling his shirt off and nuzzling at his neck after.

"Please stop it, Cyr…" Marshall whined and squirmed. "I-I don't like this…" he whimpered, not enjoying the feeling of his brother's lips against his neck. Why was he doing this…? It felt so wrong… "Please, Cyr! This is wrong…!"

"It's not wrong…" Cyrius murmured, slowly sliding Marshall's boxers off.

Marshall whimpered and clenched his fists together, struggling to get away from his brother. "Stop this, Cyr… Please… I don't like it…"

"Just be quiet…" Cyrius murmured, pulling Marshall's shirt over his head. "…And take it…"

"No…!" Marshall shouted and pushed Cyrius away, covering himself with the covers, trembling with fear. "S-stay away from me…!"

Cyrius frowned and pulled his shirt back on, nodding. He wiped his mouth off and looked away. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "You just… You look…"

Marshall gasped and sniffled, sighing softly. "I-it's fine…" Marshall wiped at his eyes. "D-don't do it again…"

"Forget this ever happened." He ordered, pointing at Marshall and snapping. "Since you obviously don't enjoy it."

Marshall blinked a few times. "Enjoy what…?"

_The spell worked…?_ "Enjoy nothing, never mind. Good night Marshall." Then he rolled his eyes, sighing. "And put some clothes on! It's strange to sleep naked right after a shower!"

Marshall peeked down at himself and smirked a little. "Oh, sorry!" He grinned. "I guess… I guess I forgot or something." He gave him a weak smile, beginning to redress himself.

Cyrius sighed and frowned. "Good night, Marshall." He said softly then walked back to his room, closing the door.

Unfortunately, their mother was standing right outside the door, hands placed on her hips. "Why were you in Marshall's room, Cyrius?" she asked sternly, though it barely sounded like much of a question.

Cyrius sighed and shook his head. "The little one saw a spider and freaked out…" he said, scratching the back of his head. "Honestly, he should be friends with the spiders by now, right?" he chuckled a little bit.

She shook her head and smiled, sighing in relief. "He's always been afraid of spiders, hasn't he…?" She looked at him, chuckling. "I'll spray some insecticide tomorrow, alright?"

Cyrius gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Sounds good. I don't want to be waking up in the small hours of the morning to kill a small harmless spider for him, right?"

"Alright, kiddo." She patted Cyrius' shoulder. "Now go to bed, alright? I wouldn't want you to be tired all day tomorrow."

Cyrius smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then walked off to his room. "Good night, Mom…"

* * *

**AFKRJEALKFJ. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE FOR WRITING THIS. THE WHOLE ENTIRE TIME I WAS LIKE 'NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE'. Anyways, this took way longer to write than it needed to. I MEAN. IT'S A SIMPLE CHAPTER; IT SHOULDN'T TAKE ****THAT**** LONG TO TYPE, SHOULD IT? Anywho, Reviews are once again, very much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: Not sure if anxious for next chapter with much enthusiasm…Or just really damn rude…**

**I keed, I keed… But… Derp, bro…derp… And my internet isn't working very well these days. Computer crashes and such… I really need to take better care of my laptop, guys… It's seriously becoming a major issue that I need to take care of… ANYWAYS. Most of you aren't reading this, so look! A chapter!**

* * *

_Present Goddamn Day=w=_

"Cyrius did this to you…" Marshall said quietly, sitting on his couch with a rather depressed Gumball beside him. "I'm so sorry, Gumball… I didn't mean for this to happen… I'm so sorry…"

"Stop apologizing," Gumball growled softly. "Idiot." He buried his face in his hands in pure frustration and tugged at his hair with much force, almost ripping off his scalp. Instead, he just gave a loud frustrated sounding groan, followed by a string of incoherent sobs. "You didn't do this…" he said softly, followed by a small gasp. "H-he did… Your brother did…"

Marshall got up and began walking towards the door, putting on a black jacket on the way there. Rage. That's all that he felt right now. Why couldn't his brother mind his own goddamn business? He'd left him alone for a few years now and then he randomly decides to come back out of nowhere. He heard that one of his friends had released him from the Nightosphere about nine years ago. Marshall didn't really think much of it. His brother was not the type that believed revenge would solve a problem. He thought people should be civil with each other and talk things out. But this obviously wasn't the case for him, since he'd been harassing Marshall ever since he escaped from the Nightosphere. But whenever he tormented Marshall, it obviously wasn't enough. He'd always come back for more. Always. But he'd never involve anyone Marshall loved like this. He knew that Marshall had gotten easily attached to everything and it was just a pain to deal with. It was frustrating because he couldn't kill himself. That was probably the biggest reason. If he had just killed Gumball, things would've been much, much worse. He would've attempted the impossible – killing himself.

"Where are you going…?" Gumball asked. He looked up and stared at Marshall with his head tilted to the side in some confusion. "Please stay here with me… Just for a little while… I don't want to be alone right now, okay…? Settle something with your family later…" He said. It sounded like an order more than anything else. He didn't want to be selfish with Marshall right now, but what the hell else was he supposed to do? He shouldn't leave him alone in a situation like this… He needed a shoulder to cry on and some explanations. Now.

"I'm sorry." Marshall said as he gripped the doorknob tightly, turning it so the door opened. "But I must go. This is urgent. I don't want anything else to happen to you… So I'll settle it on my own." He said, somewhat of a determined glint in his eyes. "Please be here when I get back, alright…?"

Gumball sighed and watched him for a moment before nodding slowly, furrowing his eyebrows some. "Fine. I'll stay here. You'd better be back soon. Your house is really creepy." He sighed once more, crossing his arms. "I'm going to take a nap in your bed while you're gone, if you don't mind." He didn't wait for an answer and instead just headed to Marshall's room, slamming the door shut and hurling himself into Marshall's bed, trying to fall asleep in this chaos.

* * *

Marshall sighed and walked outside, noticing it was sunset, the most glorious time of the day. Half of the sky was a brilliant pink color that faded into orange, then into yellow where the sun merely rested on the horizon. The other half of the sky had faded into a dark blue, stars speckled across the sky, growing more and more vivid as time went on. At night you could really see them. They were blindingly bright and powerful. The stars that Gumball had placed in the sky. He could still see his star. That made him smile, but only a little.

He snapped out of it. No. There was work to be done, now is not the time to just gaze at the sunset like some idiot. He had to find his brother and talk to him – hopefully talk to him anyways. He wouldn't want to start a fight with him, but if that would have to happen, he'd try his best. Even though Cyrius was the one who even taught him how to fight. The odds were against him. There was a slim chance that he'd win and Cyrius would just keep tormenting him. He didn't care. He's the one who crossed the line this time. Not Marshall. Marshall didn't do anything bad. It was for the best that he trapped his brother inside the Nightosphere. He was bold and proud enough to himself to admit that. And he wasn't just being egotistical and narcissistic; many poor beings would have died if he hadn't trapped him in there. But of course, it didn't matter anymore. He was out, tormenting him as well as the rest of this planet.

As he flew through the sky he sensed another one of his kind, and he knew the scent of it well. It had to be his brother that he hadn't seen in a few years. As he hovered just above the tall trees of the small forest, he saw the figure below him, casually walking through the forest, and his hands in his pockets. He whistled happily, as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

This made Marshall pissed. He had _no right_ to be this carefree. He growled and plummeted towards him, tackling him to the ground. The rolled for a while in a tight lock before Cyrius pushed Marshall off of him. Marshall slid past the ground, his back hitting a tree. He slowly arose, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, his teeth clenched together tightly as he gritted them.

Cyrius chuckled and walked towards him, a smirk on his face. "Long time no see, _brother_." He spat the word out at him as if it were poison. As if he wasn't proud of Marshall for his little brother. "What happened, Marshall? You used to be so cute and carefree back them. Now you're rambling about loving someone."

"Shut up, bastard…!" he shouted, his fist rose. He sped walk towards him, his teeth clenched together as he growled. When he tried to throw a punch, his fist was caught in a tight grip. Cyrius brought Marshall's arm behind his back and he forced his hand to reach his torso. Marshall cried out as his arm and muscles were painfully stretched. His face scrunched up in agony.

"Oh, I like that face," he joked, a grin on his face. He looked at him, enjoying the occasional cries and shrieks. "Pain doesn't feel that great after all, does it, brother?"

"S-stop it…!" Marshall growled, breaking away from Cyrius' grip and turning around to face him. "Why'd you do it…?" he shouted, though it sounded more like a blunt demand, rather than a question.

"Did what?" he shrugged and smiled, as if he had no idea what Marshall was talking about. That shit eating grin on his face told Marshall that he was lying to him – even though he already knew that from the start.

"Why'd you turn him?" he demanded once more, his voice sounding slightly more frustrated this time. "Gumball. Why'd you do that to him? Why couldn't you just have killed me instead? You…you have no right…!"

"Brother," he shook his head some, rolling his eyes. "Do you honestly think I look like I care about right and wrong? You are still learning, I see." He smiled some, sighing and relaxing his shoulders – getting himself comfortable. "You see, Marshall, when I was in the Nightosphere, I did a lot of thinking. I bluntly told you that the Nightosphere is just like Hell for vampires. But what do you do? You ignore me and send me in there. I could have trapped in there for eternity if it without my friend's help." He stared over at him, his glare burning into Marshall's very soul. "You could have fucked up my life. This is why you must be punished. Rather than trying to kill you, I'm going to take away everything you love, one by one and let you live – knowing that everything you ever cared about is gone. How does that sound?"

* * *

**Short chapters for the win because I'm really lazy~! You see, my lovely readers, I popped my shoulder the other day while swinging a stick around, so every time I move my finger or move my wrist, it sends a jolt of pain up my arm to my shoulder, and that, my friends, is why this chapter is exceptionally short sounding… So… until next time, reviews please – AND PLEASE BE NICE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**=w=. Whoever you are, you're really starting to piss me off. You aren't even reading this either. Seriously annoying. I might turn guest reviews off… Nawww. c:**

**And holy crap I haven't updated this in so long. I'm so very sorry. I have to go on vacation tomorrow so I want to just want to write a butt load of chapters…**

**Anyways! I'm done ranting about my life because it doesn't mean anything and I should just write. Here we go!**

* * *

Marshall stared at his brother for a moment, his eyebrows slowly narrowing. Everything he loved, huh? "I won't allow it…" he growled, giving him a death glare and slowly advancing towards him, beginning to raise one of his fists slightly. He threw a punch at him once more, his teeth clenched together as he gritted them forcefully.

Cyrius only smirked and grabbed Marshall's fist tightly, crushing it slowly and painfully. "You are such an _idiot,_" he said. "I'm the one who taught you how to fight. Don't get cocky because everyone around you is just plain weak. You know deep down inside, you're weak too. Just like everyone else. You really disappoint me. I thought I taught you better."

Marshall growled and pulled his hand away. "I'll kill you…" he muttered, tackling him to the ground and pinning him forcefully. "You were never my brother…"

Cyrius growled and flipped them over, snarling, his sharp teeth bared at him. Marshall only growled right back, not really trying to make much a struggle. "What's the matter brother…?" He smirked. "Even you can get angry sometimes, hmm?"

He only smirked, keeping a very tight grip on the other's wrists. "It doesn't feel good to have your life ripped apart, now does it?" He laughed loudly, a slightly delusional and twisted glint in his eyes. "As I said before, _brother,_" He spat, his eyes boring through Marshall's very soul. "I'm going to ruin your life, one possession at a time."

Marshall stared up at him. His confidence was now diminished into nothing as he weakly struggled against his brother's strong grasp. "You can't…" He said quietly. "Not him, Cyr. Please not him. He means the world to me. Please don't hurt him anymore, he doesn't deserve it." He frowned slightly, looking as if he might cry. "I love him."

Cyrius growled again, his eyebrows furrowed tightly together as his fangs bared against his teeth. "You don't need him. All you need is me, Marshall. What happened, huh? Was I not good enough for you?! I was only trying to protect you from that place, you know. To make our family _stronger_." On the last word he tightened his grasp. "You just had to ruin it all." He said, his eyes twitching in annoyance. "And now I'm going to ruin your worthless and pathetic life!" He got up and pulled Marshall with him, only to painfully twist his wrist back and kick him forcefully in the stomach, knocking him down.

Marshall yelped softly as the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped, regaining his breath as he coughed a few times. He backed away from his brother, tears stinging his eyes. "S-stop. Stop this nonsense…" He mumbled his voice cracking as he backed up against a tall maple tree.

"You stop it." Cyrius said, turning around so his back faced the other. "Now stop annoying me, little brother. You mean nothing to me anymore." And with that, he rocketed up into the sky, leaving Marshall alone to wonder what he was going to do next.

* * *

Marshall knocked on his bedroom door, where Gumball was probably still in, hiding from the world and weeping to himself. He had every right to, after all. The kingdom was probably wondering where he had wandered off to. And when they would find out that he was a vampire, he would probably be abandoned.

He probably didn't know what being abandoned felt like and the first time was always the hardest.

After a moment he opened the door, rubbing gently at his eyes and sulking his shoulders. "Hello Marshall…" He said softly, that cheerful ring in voice now seizing to exist. "Thank you for coming back, I was worried…"

"Gumball, I'm so sorry…" He said, placing a comforting hand on one of his shoulders. "I don't know what to do anymore…" He frowned slightly, now able to look him in the eyes. "I'm afraid in the worst scenario; you'll stay like this forever. With me. I'm sorry…"

Gumball only sighed a shaky breath and looked down at the floor, blinking a few more tears out of his eyes. He'd probably known there was nothing Marshall could do for him anymore and he probably accepted it. "Don't apologize…" He said quietly, finally looking up at Marshall. "It isn't your fault, after all… It's nobody's fault but your brother's, so don't beat yourself up for it." He forced a small smile, trying to look at the lighter side of things. "If you expect me to feel sorry for you and hug you, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Marshall smiled only a little, pulling the other into a loose hug. "I can fix this, Gumball. I'm sure of it. I don't want you to stay like this… It's not good…"

"I get to stay with you, though…" He said quietly, hugging him back and burying his face in the other's chest. "I get to be with you forever, don't I…?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It wouldn't be so bad… Staying like this… I'd get to be with you for a really long time, wouldn't I…? And I love you, s-so everything will be fine, even if you can't fix things…" He said softly, his voice cracking only slightly.

Marshall chuckled slightly, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I guess you're right…" He said quietly, smiling softly. "But I can't help but feel guilty about this… This was probably all my fault, anyways…"

"Shut up." He said quietly, still smiling playfully into his chest. "Don't go all soft on me now, Marshall. That's my job. It isn't your fault anyways; family can be very annoying… But I would greatly appreciate it if you would at least _try_ to fix this… I probably can't be a vampire and a prince…"

"Alright, I'll try…"

* * *

**Bluh. That was a very lazy chapter. BUT. I won't wait for a month to write the next chapter, I promise. Any derp, I love all of you, and reviews are very much appreciated~.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I apologize for being a huge piece of shit and not updating quicker like I said I would in my head. AGHHH. I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM. I'm just... So lazy... And I got a new puppy and all that jazz and...and I justt... My creativity is at an all time low. AND I'M SUCH A DICK OMG.**  
**On an unrelated note, my friend drew a sharpie mustache on my lip and it's not coming off and I'm a little concerned about going to school tomorrow with a huge friggin mustache drawn on my face. Oh well, I'll cope.**  
**Shit, enough about my life already and TO THE STORY.**

* * *

After days of Gumball being in his room, Marshall finally sighed dramatically and got up, knocking on the bedroom door. He'd had to sleep on the couch for the last few days, he was too afraid to interrupt the great prince Gumball from his peaceful slumber. And it was finally time for him to start mustering up the courage and be a man.  
He let out a shaky sigh as he heard footsteps. They didn't seem like him, though. They were timid and weak. The footsteps of someone afraid, of someone unsure and scared. He had every right to be like this though, Marshall just had to get used to it for a while and baby the prince as much as he could. Even though he was already pretty babied by Marshall even before he was turned into a vampire...  
The door finally opened to reveal a very tired and sleep deprived Gumball. His eyes were red from all the crying he'd gone through in the past few days and his eyes had the slightest bags under them. He looked horrible. His skin was pale and his fangs looked weak, like he hadn't fed in years. Well, Marshall hadn't drank real blood in years, ever since he discovered that he could just suck the red out of things and he'd be fine. But no, Gumball needed something to eat soon.  
"What is it, Marshall?" He asked with a quiet yawn, his voice sounding shaky, but it was still smooth as it has always been before the ordeal. "I'm trying to sleep..." He said softly, looking down at the floor and wiping the stray tears out of his eyes. This wasn't like him, not at all... There had to be some way to get him back to his old happy self, other than the option of convincing his brother to turn him back, which was extremely doubtful since his brother hated him still. Nevertheless, there would be a way, and Marshall was utterly determined to find it.  
"Gumball..." He said quietly, reaching out and brushing some hair away from his eyes. Oh, his hair had fallen limp, too. Usually it was so bright and cheerful and standing up all the time, but now it was just plain dull, like the rest of him. He let out a small sigh. "You need to come out, sometime... I'm so worried about you..." He said, leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Please... I'll show you how to drink the red from things. You need it."  
He shook his head the little, getting ready to slam the door again. "Marshall, I don't need anything... just..." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words before giving out a small sigh. "Just...let me get some things straight in my head. I'm so stressed right now... I need some time alone." He said before slamming the door in Marshall's face none to softly.  
Marshall sighed and began walking away. He had to fix this, no matter what the consequences. He quietly stormed out of his house.  
There was of course a huge fuss at Candy Kingdom and everyone seemed to be worried sick about Prince Gumball. Marshall thought it was silly because they were running the Kingdom just fine without him, they just didn't have an extra scientific brain on their sides.  
He floated through the skies, occasionally running into some clouds and getting covered in mist. Luckily, the sun wasn't out today and he didn't need to worry about getting burnt.  
Suddenly he was bumped into by something far too strong for him to handle, making him plummet down to the ground before he could even get a bearing of what was going on. He hit tree branches that didn't soften his fall one bit, only made it worse as he was slapped around by them. His back hit the ground on full impact, and he swore he'd heard a cracking sound, indicating that something was broken. But alas, it was all part of his imagination.  
He groaned loudly and his brain pounded against his skull. The back of his head had definitely hit the ground and it had none too softly either. Black spots surrounded his vision and he began to cough uncontrollably. What had hit him? He didn't even know yet, he needed a few more moments to realize what had just happened.  
"What are you doing here?" A serious and formal voice said from above him, sounding almost tired and bored.  
Oh hell no. He recognized that stupid pathetic voice in less than a second and immediately shot up. "Cyrius! What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled, glaring at him with a death glare. "You've got some nerve bothering me, brother."  
"Bothering you...?" He seemed dumbstruck for a moment, a flash of doubt flashing across his eyes. "I think you are mistaken, Marshall Lee. For this is my land, and you are nothing more than a trespasser. And I thin we all know what happens to trespassers in the end." He said, an almost playfully looking smirk on his face as he began to slowly walk towards him.  
"I don't want to fight anymore...!" He screamed, making a few crows make sounds of distress and fly off somewhere else. "I just want him back...!" He shouted, tears threatening to spill at the corners of his eyes. "Please! Just turn him back!" His words broke off into sobs as he fell to his knees. "I just want him back... Damn you, Cyrius..."  
Cyrius frowned and bit his lip to the point were blood began to ooze out before kneeling down in front of his younger brother. "I could never say no to my baby brother, could I? Well, I said that you weren't my brother anymore, which means this comes with a price."  
He immediately looked up at him, a sudden determined glint in his eyes though his voice was cracking over. "W-what price?"  
He smiled at him. "Give me your immortality."


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap, I'm being such a bum. It's just that there's a lot of shit happening in my personal life right now, pills and all that junk. Lots of you are asking why he needs his immunity.**

**He doesn't, he's just being a dick.**

**OHH AND I MADE AN ASK BLOG GUYS. Asktheredvampire . Tumblr . Com (without the spaces) Go there and ask him stuff. uvu**

* * *

Marshall's eyes widened slightly as he stared up at him, his teeth bared and his lips curled slightly into a growl. "My immunity? What good would that do?" He mumbled, stepping away from him for a moment. "Whatever, you can't have it, anyways." He narrowed his eyebrows and began to walk away, shaking his head.

Cyrius pouted slightly, shaking his head and beginning to follow him. "I honestly thought that you loved him more than that, would do anything for him, right? So why are you being so difficult now? Just hand over your immunity and I'll change him back, it's as simple as that." He said with a delicate smile, walking along side him while seeming smug as usual.

"Of course I love him!" He shouted, stopping and turning to face him. "But I just want to be with him forever, taking my immunity away won't do anything for you..." He said, staring down at the ground. "I just want him changed back..." He said softly, running a frustrated hand through his hair, almost looking as if he had been defeated. He sure felt like it at the moment.

"If you loved him, then you would obviously die early for him like a normal person." He said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, Marshall... When will you discover what love really is about? It isn't about sex or kisses. It's about being with the person you love. Besides, he's not going to live forever if I change him back, anyways. Think of it as a favor that I did for you! Now you can live happily ever after as blood sucking creatures of the night."

"I do love him and I know it's not about any of that stuff..." He said quietly, clenching his hands tightly into fists as he bit his lip slightly. It was all he could do not to punch his older brother in the face. "A favor?" He asked, his attention snapping back to him. "You ruined his life and my life and you're going to call it a favor?!" He shouted, glaring daggers at him as he growled softly. "We'll never be happy now. All because of you. I hate you."

His smile only widened. "The feeling is mutual, my dear sweet baby brother." He said, reaching out and ruffling his dark hair. "But my question remains the same. When ever will you learn about the true meaning of love?" He asked, though it didn't sound like a question more than it did just a simple tired statement. He sighed after, shaking his head and beginning to walk away. "I really expected better of you, Marshall. Well, at least you can think about it and tell me what you decide." And with that, he was gone.

Marshall sighed softly and began to walk in the opposite direction of him. That was enough of his big brother for one day... His words really got to him, though. Gumball could only stay alive if he were a human for so long...

He began to rise up in the air until he was above the tall trees, deep in thought. He stared at the ground below him, watching as the trees slowly moved by. It'd been like this all along... He knew that if his brother came back he would be tormented by him and he would ever hear the end of it.

* * *

He slowly floated down, walking into the cave. All the lights were off in his house. The usual. Gumball usually had all of the lights off as he simply laid on the couch or in Marshall's room. He preferred to be alone most of the time... Only sometimes would he ever talk to Marshall, or even cast a glance at him.

He slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Gumball?" He called out softly, walking inside the house. Grey apples were scattered all around the floor and he almost smiled as he sighed. At least he was eating. A tired mumble came from inside Marshall's room and he went to go check it out, opening the door and looking inside.

There was a large lump in the center of the vampire's bed and it squirmed slightly as some of the light from the open door hit it. Marshall laughed softly and sat at the edge of the bed, gently rubbing his back with a quiet sigh. "Are you alright...?" He asked quietly, even though he almost instantly knew the answer. It probably would've been 'no' or 'I'm fine'.

"I'm okay..." Gumball said softly after a moment, sitting up. His pale pink hair was messy and his almost white skin almost looked paler than usual. It was probably the lighting in the room that gave it the false illusion. "Where were you...? You were gone for a long time..." He asked, looking over at him before quickly looking to the floor. "I was kind of worried about you, you know..."

Marshall rolled his eyes slightly and laid back on the bed, sighing in relief as he back straightened out. Flying really had taken a lot out of him lately. "I was just talking to my brother. The usual." He said with a shrug, looking over at him. "Have you been feeding?" He asked with a slight smile, staring at his slightly redder than usual lips.

Gumball shrugged and laid beside him, gently snuggling into his side. "Maybe a little bit... I was hungry." He said softly, staring up at him with deep red eyes. "I hope you don't mind, I made sort of a mess." He chuckled weakly, humming quietly to himself.

Marshall shook his head and smiled, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't mind at all, I was just curious..." He chewed on his lip nervously for a moment or two. "So... I was, uhm...talking to Cyrius today and he said some things. Like I would need to give up my immunity it I wanted you to get back to normal.

Gumball instantly sat up and stared down at him, his eyebrows curved and furrowed slightly. "I've made a decision, you know." He said, smacking him lightly on the chest before leaning down and kissing it softly for compensation. "I don't wanna be a human again..." He mumbled after a moment, sitting up again. "I want to stay a vampire..." He said quietly, looking down in his lap.

There was confusion in his eyes and he frowned slightly, sitting up and staring at him. "Really...? You want to...stay a vampire...?" He asked softly, reaching over and brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Because it's very difficult being a vampire, you know..." He said softly with a small sigh, looking down at his hands for a moment.

Gumball nodded, determined. "Yes, I want to stay with you forever, you idiot. I don't want to just live on this Earth for eighty years then die off. What's the fun in that? I want to be eternal with you..." He said with a small pout, staring at him with big sparkly eyes. "Please, Marshall... I really want this with all my heart. I'm begging you..." He said quietly.

Marshall smiled a little and pulled him into a tight hug, sighing quietly and kissing the top of his head gently. "Oh... Alright, Gumball..." He smiled and laughed softly. "You can continue being a vampire like me, and we can live until eternity... Hey, that rhymes." He chuckled softly at the last part, smiling and humming softly to himself. "So... Everything will be okay, then?"

* * *

**Wow short chapters are sucky, aren't they... ehehehe. So, anyways. Please review, and I'll try my best to write the next chapter quicker!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I'm such a dick for not updating this fic faster... Sorry about that... I think this will be the last chapter, no more sequels or whatever, but at least this one had some of a plot! Eheh, so anyways, I'll get back to writing, then.**

* * *

The wind whipped across Marshall's face as he reluctantly shoved his hands into his pockets from the cool breeze that surrounded him. The leaves flew with the wind wherever it went, giving everything sort of a chilling tone to it. He just shivered and stared up at the sky, full of dark clouds that promised rain later in the day.

He listened to the hollowing sound of the wind as it spread throughout the valley. It was fall already. He couldn't believe the land was starting to get colder, duller, wiser. The leaves whistling through the wind gave everything sort of an eery feel to it, as much as the sound of the wind echoing through as well.

Marshall shook his head and focused. There were more important things to do other than to just admire the valley ahead of him. He would have plenty of time for that later. Maybe even with Gumball. But right now, he had work to do _a lot _of work to do. This involved talking to his brother and saying that he didn't need him anymore.

So, with that gear, he began to lift himself up into the air, up into the clouds where it would be brighter and warmer. But the weather didn't even matter to him right now. What really mattered was that he was finally going to tell his brother that he needed to back off.

As soon as he thought he was high enough not to be hit by anything or anyone like he had been before, he began to fly off in the sky, the clouds just above him. He could feel the cool mist hitting his face as he did so, and he now wished for nothing more than to just...fly for a few minutes.

He felt as if he was on top of the world when he flew. As if nothing could harm him. As if he was content and safe. As if, if that were the only thing that ever mattered in the world was flying. He liked to feel the wind flowing beneath his body and the pure mist of the clouds hit his face.

He quickly shook his head and began to focus again. No more of this flying nonsense, what he really needed to do was find his dreaded sibling. And sometimes that would be difficult. God only knew where he was and what he was up to. Marshall didn't really care, but he had to get him back into the Nightosphere no matter what.

He looked down at the ground that was far below him, feeling the wind drift through his hair. He still...really loved flying. He chuckled a bit at the thought, thinking that for about a thousand years he would just go out flying when he felt sad or bored. Or happy. No matter what mood he was in, there was always a mood for flying.

He spotted a figure on the ground far below him and raised an eyebrow, wondering who it might be. They were pretty deep in the forest, and whatever it was definitely looked sort of human like. He began to descend lower and lower until he was close enough to see what or who the figure was. His eyes widened in slight surprise when he realized that it was his brother, casually taking a stroll through the woods.

He growled slightly under his breath, but not loud enough for the sound to be heard by his brother. Instead he would just have to sneak up on him. Take him by surprise, maybe tackle him to the ground. Then he could do the ritual quickly and lock him away in the Nightosphere again where he would be trapped forever and cause no more harm to this poor land ever again.

Just as he reached out for him, Cyrius gripped the vampire's wrist tightly, effectively throwing him and making him crash face first into the ground. A small growl left his lips as he did so. "Coming to spy on me again, huh baby brother?" He asked, a devilish smirk on his face as he quickly began to advance towards the other.

Marshall coughed as his stomach hit the ground forcefully, knocking the wind out of him for a moment as he coughed and gasped for air. Weakly, he got up, his knees wobbling as he did so. His stomach and lungs ached for a moment and he didn't even want to fight him anymore. Just a civil conversation would do before he locked him back up in the Nightosphere.

* * *

**Short and sucky chapter, I know! idkidk.**


End file.
